Участник:Sasha l
Саша @ 08:41, 2 января 2007 (UTC) . Саша @ 20:46, 17 января 2008 (UTC) Саша @ 14:18, 11 февраля 2009 (UTC) --Саша @ 15:49, 29 июля 2011 (UTC) --Саша @ 07:27, 29 августа 2014 (UTC) The best way to deal with trolls is to delete their comments and ignore them. © Jimbo Wales left Область интересов thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb Вера и философия * Имена Бога * Первый человек * Раннее христианство * Заповеди любви * Сотворение мира * Возраст Вселенной * Боги войны * Третий Константинопольский собор * Второй Никейский собор * Всемирный совет церквей * Аскеназ * Яфетиды * Мешех * Картлос * Гайк * Рифат Язык * Праностратический язык * Рюкюский язык * Имя при рождении‎ * Имя нарицательное * Русское имя * Русское личное имя * Русская фамилия * Среднее имя * Арабское имя * Английское имя * Французское имя * Сценическое имя * Корейское имя * Польское имя * Тронное имя‎ * Фамильная приставка * Великий * Язык дельфинов Культура * Мисс Россия * Анна Байчик * Александра Петрова * Андрей Ильин * Гена Букин * Фильмография Брюса Ли Технологии и железки * Deep Blue * Статистика запросов История, право и политика * Возраст Вселенной * Беспредел * Тверская губерния * Право на имя в России * Реставрация Бурбонов * Французский абсолютизм‎ * Средневековая Италия * Протест * Марш несогласных * Другая Россия * Московская хельсинкская группа * Хасавюртовские соглашения Порталы Много(до 50) разных порталов. Некоторые даже функционируют Шаблоны * * * * * * Правила и рекомендации * ВП:КЗ * ВП:Размер Пишу, слежу * /Знаменитые люди * /Именная модель * /пригодится * /Wikipedia:List of policies * /monobook.js * /Карта * /Солнечный мир * /имена * /древние * /Патриархи * /Митрополиты * /name_test * /name_test2 * Народы мира * /1 * * /maps * /Атлас "Христос" не фамилия (Sorry for English.) You've got this at Христос, Иисус, but Христос isn't his surname, you dummies! 03:36, 2 августа 2005 (UTC) : Логично. Я переименую в Иисус Христос. Ornil 04:07, 2 августа 2005 (UTC) Если в человеке естество затмит воспитанность, получится дикарь, а если воспитанность затмит естество, получится знаток писаний. Лишь тот, в ком естество и воспитанность пребывают в равновесии, может считаться достойным мужем. Истинно человечный муж добивается всего собственными усилиями. Конфуций * Статистика запросов * памятка ПРЕДЛОЖЕHИЕ МЕХМЕДА IV. «Я, султан, сын Мухаммеда, брат Солнца и Луны, внук и наместник Бога, владелец царств Македонского, Вавилонского, Иерусалимского, Великого и Малого Египта, царь над царями, властитель над властелинами, необыкновенный рыцарь, никем непобедимый воин, неотступный хранитель гроба Господня, попечитель самого Бога, надежда и утешение мусульман, смущение и великий защитник христиан — повелеваю Вам, запорожским казакам, сдаться мне добровольно безо всякого сопротивления и меня Вашим нападками не заставлять беспокоиться. Султан турецкий Мухаммед IV.» ОТВЕТ ЗАПОРОЖЦЕВ МЕХМЕДУ IV. «Запорожські козаки турецькому султану! Ти, султан, чорт турецкий, i проклятого чорта брат i товариш, самого Люцепера секретар. Який ти в чорта лицар, коли голою сракою їжака не вб'єш. Чорт висирає, а твоє вiйско пожирає. Hе будеш ти, сучий ти сину, синiв християнських пiд собою мати, твого вiйска ми не боїмось, землею i водою будем битися з тобою, распройоб твою мать. Вавилонський ти кухар, Македонський колесник, Iєрусалимський броварник, Александрiйський козолуп, Великого и Малого Єгипта свинар, Вірменська свиня, Татарський сагайдак, Каменецкий кат, Подолянський злодіюка і всього свiту i пiдсвiту блазень, самого гаспида внук и нашого хуя крюк. Свиняча ти морда, кобиляча срака, рiзницька собака, нехрещений лоб, мать твою в’йоб. От так тобi запорожцi виcказали, плюгавче. Hе будешь ти i свиней християнских пасти. Теперь кончаємо, бо числа не знаємо i календаря не маємо, мiсяць у небi, рік у книзі, а день такий у нас, який i у вас, за це поцілуй у сраку нас! Пiдписали: Кошевий отаман Іван Сірко Зо всiм кошем Запорожськiм». Хочешь быть всем понравиться? молчи, улыбайся и ничего не делай! *О ужас! Он переименовал Ли, Брюс в Брюс Ли. Вандал, развратник, тролль!!! *Кошмар! Он переименовал Винчи, Леонардо да в Леонардо да Винчи. Катастрофа!!! Ордена, награды, юзербоксы и т.п. thumb|За вклад в Википедию в виде многочисленных статей про имена. [[Участник:Vinograd19|vinograd 01:27, 30 января 2007 (UTC)]] left|thumb|Орден «За заслуги» Награждаю за значительный вклад в дело развития «[[Русская Википедия|Русской Википедии». —Участница Udacha 19:50, 15 апреля 2007 (UTC).]] Barnstar free zone|right|thumb|Орден «Звезда пленительного счастья…»Награждаю за последовательную деятельность по наведению порядка в наименованиях. —[[Участник:Udacha|Участница Udacha 06:05, 25 апреля 2007 (UTC).]] left|thumb|130px|орден [[Носорога - за героическое отстаивание своей позиции даже тогда, когда неправота Вашей позиции очевидна. Мне очень приятно общаться с принципиальными людьми. Gilien 04:43, 22 января 2007 (UTC)]] thumb|left|[[Википедия:Ордена/Российский исторический орден|Российский исторический орден, за большой вклад в историю СССР.Коваленко Кирилл 19:45, 19 апреля 2008 (UTC)]] Girlz Участник:ShakkoУчастник:JulminУчастник:IlanaУчастник:Соколова ЕленаУчастник:Анна АстаховаУчастник:VeikiaУчастник:ЛиккаУчастник:Alice Vershinina * en:hundred * de:Hundert * nl:honderd * fi:Sata * fr:cent * ca:cent * hu:száz * it:Cento * eo:Cent * es:Cien * eu:Ehun * gn:Sa * la:Centum * pt:Cem * qu:Pachak thumb|center|120x120px|Участник — член академии прогрессивных энциклопедистов. Категория:Farm Frenzy вики:Участники-новички